


Behind the Scenes of Back to Black

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather watches as Naya films the Back to Black scene, smut follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes of Back to Black

Heather was sat in the back of the auditorium intent on watching Naya’s performance of _Back to Black_. She was sat low in her seat as she wasn’t supposed to be there and didn’t want to risk the possibility of being caught on camera in any of the wider angled shots.

This was the first time she was going to hear the song and she was looking forward to it. Naya seemed to do well with Amy Winehouse songs and she hoped this had gone as well as the cover of _Valerie_.

The intro started up and Heather began bopping her head to the beat. Only a few seconds later she was shocked into complete stillness when Naya began to sing. Although, consciously, she knew Naya wasn’t really singing there and then, it was pre-recorded and pumped through the speakers on set, it didn’t matter. The voice that, for all intents and purposes, was coming from Naya’s mouth, oozed nothing but pure sex. Heather’s breath hitched in her throat and heat started to flush her body, her eyes closed briefly as she let the music flow over her.

Upon returning her eyes to the stage she was immediately caught up in what could only be described as complete seduction of a microphone stand. Naya’s hands grazed either side of the pole as she ran them repeatedly up and down, returning to cup the microphone itself every once in a while.

Heather shuddered, it was almost as if she could feel those same hands running up and down her body. Fingers lightly grazing the sides of her breasts as Naya sang directly into her ear. She decided it probably wouldn’t matter what Naya was singing, as long as she used _that_ voice.

Shifting in her seat, Heather realised she wasn’t going to be able to stay here much longer unnoticed. With every second that passed she became even more uncomfortably aroused as Naya’s voice continued to wash over her and that poor microphone onstage continued to get abused.

Thankfully, she soon heard “Cut!” being called and the instruction to take a twenty minute break. As Naya walked past the end of the row Heather pulled herself out of her chair and reached for her girlfriend’s hand.

“You’re coming with me,” she stated shortly.

Naya only nodded her head in acceptance, allowing herself to be pulled along wherever Heather wanted to go.

Heather didn’t really have a plan, she just knew she needed to get Naya alone in a room right this second or she was likely to explode. She dragged Naya along, slightly behind her, as she searched for somewhere, anywhere, that was deserted.

Finally finding an unused storage closet she opened the door and ushered Naya inside. As soon as the door was closed she had Naya pushed up against it.

“You have _no_ idea what watching you up there was doing to me,” She breathed before bringing their lips together in a frantic, bruising kiss. One of Naya’s hands immediately went to tangle in Heather’s hair, pulling them together with more force. She felt Heather buck her hips so brought her own thigh up to lodge itself firmly between the other girl’s legs  and let her free hand glide down Heather’s side, reaching back to cup her ass before moving round to play with the waistband of her pants.

Before she could manage to undo the top button Naya lost all focus as Heather’s mouth moved from her lips to her neck, teeth scratching and nipping at her pulse point. She reached blindly out for one of Heather’s hands, directing it up, under her shirt, leaving it brushing an overly erect nipple.

“Oh god, that feels so fucking good,” she moaned, feeling heat shooting throughout her body, more wetness pooling between her thighs.

She brought her own hands up to cover Heather’s breasts. Even over the t-shirt Heather was wearing she could feel nipples protruding out. Dislodging Heather from her neck, she moved her own mouth down to one of Heather’s breasts and raked her teeth against the nipple eliciting a harsh gasp and renewed thrusting of hips from the other girl. Aching to feel skin on skin, but knowing the restrictions they faced being at work, she settled for pushing Heather’s t-shirt and bra up above her breasts and bringing her mouth back down to latch on to Heather’s other nipple.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Heather moaned, “I need you inside me now!”

Naya looked up at her through lowered lashes debating whether it would be a good idea to tease her girlfriend. Although it wasn’t unheard of for them to have sex on set, this was the first time she had been dragged into the nearest empty space and that, if nothing else, spoke to the desperation Heather must be currently feeling.

“Please,” Heather gasped again, “please, just fuck me.”

Deciding she really couldn’t tease her, Naya let her fingers drop to the waistband of Heather’s pants once again, this time unbuttoning them and sliding her hand down and underneath the panties below.

Almost immediately, she was hit with soft wet heat and her groan of pleasure almost matched the one falling from Heather’s lips. She let her hand slide lower, positioning two fingers at Heather’s entrance and hesitated only a second before sliding them inside as far as she could.

Heather’s head snapped backwards and she almost fell over as her legs went weak and she screamed out her pleasure at being filled so quickly and completely. Naya had the foresight to spin them around so Heather was now pressed up against the door, allowing it to take some of her weight.

Naya quickened her pace inside Heather, curling her fingers up at just the right angle to hit the perfect spot. Heather whimpered on every thrust and Naya could feel her walls tightening as she drew close to orgasm.

“Oh fuck, Naya, so close, so fucking close,” she panted.

Naya brought her thumb up and pressed down on Heather’s clit massaging quick, tight circles around it. Within seconds Heather was lost, a string of unintelligible screams and curses falling from her lips has her orgasm ripped through her. Naya continued her stokes, slowly bringing the trembling girl down.

“Wow,” Heather said, leaning her forehead against Naya’s. “That was... just... wow!”

“You certainly were more than a little worked up there,” Naya smiled.

“You have no idea,” Heather retorted, “your performance was, just, amazing, seriously, I can’t describe it, but it should not be allowed on prime time TV, far too hot for that!”

Naya looked a little taken aback. “I didn’t think I was being all _that_ sexy,” she replied.

“Seriously, that was quite possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” Heather laughed then and ducked her head at her next admission, “for a brief second I was even contemplating going to an early grave in the hope I’d be returned as your microphone stand!”


End file.
